lego_city_roger_flynns_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunted Office
''The Haunted Office'' is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Roger Flynn's Life. It will be aired soon. Plot Rusty is tired of Chris because he can't stop talking so Rusty tricks him with his must scaring fears. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, the episode begins when Pat is looking for Michael. Michael hides from Pat with an Heaven Angel disguise. He proposes Michael to do something with Pat's car. Michael was afraid of his propose and pay to the Security Guard Guy to pull him up with the mechanic shovel. While, Rusty goes to the meeting room to have some advices from Roger. Rusty explains to him everything what happened last week with Chris. First, Rusty is talking with Pat about his promotion. Chris comes unexpectedly and reveals Rusty's plan, and Pat leaves him alone but without seeing, he falls from the crane. Second, Rusty is telling a joke to Security Guard Guy but Chris appears behind Rusty and reveals the final part of the joke but ruins it. Third, Rusty was leaving the crane but Chris appears and makes Rusty fall to the ceiling of the conducting part of the crane, causing him to put in reverse his clothes. While Rusty was leaving the crane, Security Guard Guy tricks him, telling him about the central boiler of the building. After 1 hour, Rusty comes to reclaim to Security Guard Guy, that the central boiler was turned off and that the cheese wasn't delicious. When he was retiring to the office, he met with Chris, scaring him. So Rusty begins to ask Chris, what are his fears. Chris answers that he's afraid of Edward Scissorhands, Mr. Bean, Matilda and his most scaring thing, leprechauns. Rusty had an idea that would scare Chris for all eternity. At the moment he standed up, he fell down, causing him to shout help. Meanwhile, Michael and Pat were coming to Pat's car, revealing that they came to the parking car because Michael has to teach Pat driving lessons. When they entering to the car, Pat begins good but he makes some fender benders. While Chris is digging gems for decoration and Rusty and Roger are guiding cars to take shortcuts, Roy gives a wheelbarrow with gems carrying on it. Rusty explains to Chris that he's in grave danger, that the gems in a wheelbarrow are a bad signal which means that leprechauns wants to kill him. Meanwhile, Pat is driving with Michael's help, but the lesson gets quite an insult discussion because a car stopped in middle of the road and almost Pat and Michael crashed the car. Which causes to Pat stand up the car seat and say 'What's matter with you, you son of a--' but Michael tells him to sit down and they continue driving quietly. Another driver insults Pat causing him to not watch in front and saying 'Shut up, your son of a *****!' and Michael tells him again to ignore it. After that, Roger is driving the crane to a campus in mid-construction, while Rusty tells Chris about the legend of the haunted office that Mad Shop was built over a leprechaun cementery. And he also told Chris that he is cursed because he stepped on Roger's office many times that the curse of the cementery is over him now that nobody can get near to him. Security Guard Guy almost reveals the truth but Rusty shut him up. So Chris began to scare and listened to Rusty's advices. When Chris and Roger arrived to the parking car next to the building, it's 9:30pm and Roger is waiting for Chris, who was taking away his things, documents and files. Roger stops and asks him why he is taking away his things from the office. Chris explained all the truth and Roger deduced the motive of all the situation. To prove Roger's deduction, Roger and Chris promised themselves to sleep in the office for tonight. Rusty knew about this and he used this time to scare them both and prove otherwise. After 5 minutes, Rusty imitates the voice of a leprechaun, menacing them to never come back to the place and they come to the reception revealing Rusty's truth. Meanwhile, Pat still driving but Michael refuses to still giving him driving lessons. Pat said that he never felt better and Michael escaped from Pat's car calling a taxi quietly. After all the misunderstanding, Rusty tells Chris that he is the most annoying friend he met ever. Roger admit also and Chris accepted it. Michael comes to the reception and warns them to not come out. Pat returns in his car with unimaginable adrenaline and and aspect of rabies. The four guys scared and Chris thought that it was a leprechaun in an Irish car and Rusty said it was a dead leprechaun that came from Ireland to kill them. Pat went out from the car and asked Michael why he escaped from the car. Michael explains that he left the car because he was scared of him and everything got clear. At the next day, Roy came to say hello to the same Heaven Angel disguise that Michael used yesterday. Roy was speaking in his mind but then he says 'Dummy!'. Michael turned around and said 'Really, what did I do?!'. In the credits, it shows a sneak peek of the sixth episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Joshua Saravia as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson *Leticia Calderón as Security Guard Guy Trivia *It's the first episode that has two stories. Category:Season 1